1. Field
The described technology relates to a three-dimensional display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional display using a slit barrier and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A three-dimensional (3D) display implements a 3D stereoscopic effect in a two-dimensional (2D) image by using a binocular disparity principle in which when an object is close to a person, a disparity between both eyes increases and when the object is further from the person, the disparity between both eyes decreases. For example, when left and right images which match each other are displayed on a screen, a user feels as if an object is positioned on the screen. When the left image is disposed at the left side and the right image is disposed at the right side, the user feels as if the object is positioned in the rear of the screen and when the left image is disposed at the right side and the right image is disposed at the left side, the user feels as if the object is positioned in front of the screen. In this case, a depth effect of the object is determined by a gap between the left and right images which are disposed on the screen.
A method of displaying a 3D image, which is widely known, includes a scheme of separatively selecting a left image and a right image displayed in a reddish blue color with colored glasses using color filters having a color complementary relationship. In addition, the method also includes a scheme of displaying the left image and the right image with different polarizations and separatively selecting it by using polarizing glasses. The scheme using the colored glasses has a disadvantage in that the object is not displayed with natural colors and the scheme using the polarizing glasses has a disadvantage in that the left image is viewed to a right eye or the right image is viewed to a left eye depending on polarizance to deteriorate the 3D effect. It is a little inconvenient for the user to view the 3D image with wearing special glasses such as the colored glasses or the polarizing glasses.
In recent years, as a scheme to view the 3D image without wearing the special glasses, a lenticular sheet scheme, a back light distribution scheme, a slit barrier scheme, and the like have developed.
In the lenticular sheet scheme using a lenticular sheet in which cylindrical transparent plastic lenses are arranged in a line, two pixels corresponding to the left and right images are disposed in one lens. By a lens effect, a pixel disposed at the left side of the lens is viewed by only the right eye and a pixel disposed at the right side of the lens is viewed to only the left eye. The back light distribution scheme shines two back lights at a point corresponding to the position of a viewer. The back light distribution scheme requires a complicated information processing method in order to track the position of the viewer. The slit barrier scheme displays the stereoscopic image as the left image and the right image by selectively shielding light irradiated on an image display surface.
The slit barrier scheme serves to shield light in order to separate the left image and the right image from each other to cause the overall luminance of the display to be deteriorated. For example, when the slit barrier is designed such that its open region becomes 50% of the entire region, the overall brightness of the display decreases to 50% or less. As a result, the slit barrier scheme is difficult to implement a high-luminance 3D image.
Further, when the slit barrier is implemented as a liquid crystal display (LCD), it is possible to selectively display a 2D planar image and a 3D stereoscopic image by turning off the slit barrier at the time of displaying the 2D planar image and activating the slit barrier at the time of displaying the 3D stereoscopic image. The slit barrier LCD is additionally attached onto a general display panel. In this case, the overall luminance of the display decreases by approximately 20% or more even while the slit barrier is turned off
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.